The Next Generation
by RoganGirl13
Summary: Luke Mosby tells his children how he met their mother. Read "The Finale: My Version" first if you haven't already.


Episode Summary: Marvin prepares to propose to Penny, but first he has to get Ted's blessing. Meanwhile, Penny, Daisy, Dahlia, and Ellie shop for wedding dresses.

Kids, when I was about your age, your Grandpa Ted sat me and Aunt Penny down and told us the story of how he met your grandma. Now, the story took like a decade to tell, and was incredibly depressing at some points, but looking back, I'm glad he did it. While a lot of Grandpa's stories were seemingly pointless to us, to him they were a lot more than that. They were memories. Memories that I didn't truly appreciate until I started making my own memories with my own group of friends. So now, I'm going to share my memories with you. Kids, this is the story of how I met your mother.

Now, unlike Grandpa Ted's group of friends, the six of us grew up together. From diapers to daycare to Driver's Ed to drinking, we were there for each other. Like our parents, we were worried that our life changes would tear us apart, but luckily for us it did the exact opposite. Sure we drifted apart a little when we all went to different colleges, but after college something magical happened. Call it fate. Call it fear of the unfamiliar. Call it whatever you want. But after graduation, we all ended up living just a few blocks away from Puzzles, your grandparents' favorite bar that Uncle Barney bought out. We spent a lot of time there as kids, so going back was kind of like going home. You know kids...

"Dad, can you just get on with the story?"

"Yeah, seriously. You're starting to remind me of Grandpa."

Alright. Alright. Now where should I start? Oh! How about Aunt Penny's birthday! Now that is a good story! Kids, the year was 2040 and your Aunt Penny was about to turn 25. By that time, she and Uncle Marvin had been together for nearly ten years, so Uncle Marvin was planning on celebrating her birthday in a big way. The only problem was, he hadn't asked Grandpa's permission. And getting permission to propose to Ted Mosby's only daughter was no easy task.

"Will you marry me?" Marvin was down on one knee in the apartment he shared with Luke. Luke wiped a tear from his eye. "That's it. That's perfect," Luke replied, "Now you just have to propose. Any ideas?"

"Yeah. Actually I was thinking of taking her out to Farhampton for the weekend. You know, up to the lighthouse where your dad proposed."

"That's a great idea, but there's just one little problem."

"What?"

"Our parents are coming into the city this weekend to surprise her."

"Well, that's okay. I can do it here. Besides, I still have to ask for Uncle Ted's blessing." Marvin noticed Luke's face drop. "What?"

"You haven't asked for Dad's blessing yet?" asked Luke.

"No. I was gonna drive up there tomorrow afternoon. Why?"

"Do you remember what he said when he first found out you and Penny were dating?" Marvin thought a moment.

_"YOU...TWO...ARE...DATING?!" Ted boomed. Penny and Marvin sat in silence while Tracy began to rub her husband's shoulder in attempt to calm him down. She whispered something in his ear and he relaxed considerably. He turned back toward the couple. "I just don't understand how you could keep something like this from me for two months. You do realize how grounded you are right?" Penny nodded. "And you," he continued, turning to Marvin, "If you EVER hurt my daughter in any way, shape, or form, I will destroy you. I don't care if your father _is _my best friend. Are we clear?" Marvin nodded. "And if by some miracle this works out between you two and one day want to come ask me for her hand in marriage, I'm gonna make you work for it. Understood?" Marvin gulped, but nodded again._

Marvin shuddered at the memory. "God, you're right. I better head out there right now." Marvin grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "If I don't make it back, tell Penny I love her."

"Will do, man," said Luke.

So Uncle Marvin headed out to Grandma and Grandpa's to face his doo- I mean talk to Grandpa. Meanwhile, Daisy, Dahlia, and Ellie were helping Aunt Penny move into her and Marvin's new apartment.

"Okay, I think that's the last box," gasped Ellie breathlessly. "God, what is in here anyway?" Penny glanced up from the bookshelf she was organizing. "Oh, be careful with that! It's the blue french horn Marvin stole for me!"

"Why exactly would my brother steal a blue french horn for you?" questioned Daisy.

"My Dad did it for Aunt Robin after their first date, You've never heard that story?"

"Wait, wasn't that right after Dad proposed to Mom and she somehow ended up wearing that eye patch?" asked Dahlia.

"Oh, right! That's when they met Ranjit!" Daisy exclaimed. "God. I can't believe you and my brother are finally moving in together."

"I know," said Penny. "This has definitely been a long time coming."

"So, do you think with it being your birthday weekend and all, he might take the opportunity to, I don't know, take the next step?" Daisy pondered.

"No way. Oh come you guys. Marvin's terrible at keeping secrets. If her were planning on proposing, I would've found out by now. I at least would've found the ring somewhere."

Kids, what Aunt Penny didn't know was that Marvin, Daisy, Dahlia, Ellie, and I had all been keeping the secret for over a month. What she also didn't know was that her engagement ring, which Daisy had helped pick out, was safely tucked away in Lily's jewelery box.

"Look, would I love it if Marvin proposed this weekend? Absolutely. But I know Marvin, and I know that it's not gonna happen, so could we just drop the subject please?" The girls nodded and for a few minutes they silently unpacked boxes.

"Oh my God!" Daisy exclaimed, looking out the window, "There's a bridal boutique right across the street! We should totally go and check it out. Please, Penny, please!" Dahlia and Ellie joined her plea, causing Penny grow more and more exasperated. Finally, she gave in. "Alright, we can go in and LOOK at dresses. I am NOT trying anything on." The girls cheered and hurried for the door.

Marvin's heart pounded more and more rapidly as he neared the Mosby house. Uncle Ted was nice guy, so it couldn't be that bad, right?What was it he had said? That he would make him "work for it"? What could he possibly have meant? Marvin pondered this. He reassured himself that he had spent the last ten years working to earn Ted's trust in regards to Penny. He hoped it would be enough. After a quick stop at his parents' house to pick up the ring, He finally ended up in the Mosbys' driveway. He took deep, cleansing breaths as he walked up the pathway to the front door. Before he got a chance to knock , Ted opened the door. "Why, hello, Marvin. Marshall told me you were on your way. Please, come in." Marvin's heart jumped up in his throat.


End file.
